hollyclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
HollyClan Roleplaying Wiki
Welcome You've been running. You've been chased all your life. Cats treat you like an outsider. And it's not your fault. You are different. But not in the bad way. You are special. I know what it feels like. I am different too. But not here. Welcome to HollyClan, young cat. We are a unusual clan. What can we do, you are wondering. We can make storms, fire, water, control minds, move the earth, and transform. You look at us in diguest. But why should you? You are one of us. In HollyClan, we are all unique and special. You will never be treated like an outsider here. Follow me, young cat. I will take you to our camp. Oh, one last thing. Welcome to HollyClan. Welcome to HollyClan Roleplaying Wiki! This is a wiki where you can roleplay as a cat in HollyClan, a unusual clan where you can have powers(Water, Fire, Earth, Storm, Air, Healing, Telepathy, or Transformion. To join HollyClan, please go to the joing page. Before roleplaying, please read the rules. Have a great time here at HCRPW! Powers These are powers that HollyClan cats can have. Please only have two powers, no more. Water: These cats can control water. They can make waves and bring fish and other foods to shore. They can also swim and hold their breaths for more than ten minutes. Fire: These cats can control fire, make fire, and stop fire. They are also able to go through fire without being burn. Air: These cats can control air movements and make strong winds. They can also lift themselves itothe air. Earth: These cats can Move the earth any way they want to. They can make tunnels, rocks, and dirt an mud rise. Storm: These cats can make rain, lighting, and thunder. They can also create snow and blizzards. Healing: These cats are born with the power to walk other cats. They know ever single herb and plant and can tell when a cat is sick or injured. They are supposed to be medicine cats. Telepathy: These cats can control things with their mind, read other cats thoughts. They are not allowed to use it on clan mates. Transformation: These cats can transform into anything they want. The Camp Leaders Den- Moonstar sleeps here Apprentices Den- The Apprentices sleep here. Warriors Den- The deputy and Warriora sleep here. Medicene Cats Den- The medicene cat sleeps here and heals the sick and wounded. Nursey- Queens and kits sleep here. Elders Den- Elders sleep here. Clearing- This is the middle of the camp. Cat gayer here to sleep, eat, gossip, and share tounges. Tall Boulder- This is where Moonstar makes her announcements. The Territory The Forest- A small forest filled with oak trees and animals. HollyClan usually hunt here. The Shore- A small sandy beach surrounding a cove. The apprentices usually train here. It is also a place to fish and swim. The Canyon A rocky area with many boulders. Cats with the Earth power usually hunt here. The Waterfall- The waterfall is a small waterfall where cats swim and drink. The Flaming Forest- This is a very small forest. Many years ago, a fire started and burned down everything. However, a couple of burnt trees remain. It is great for sceanting and hunting. The Meadow- This is a small, open meadow where there are many plants and herbs. The medicene cats usually collect herbs here. The Swamp- This is a small swanp area. Snakes are seen here. Star Pool- A small pool for the mesicene cat and leader to vist StarClan. Other MoonClan- MoonClan are HollyClan's a sectors. They are the opposite of BrokenClan. BrokenClan- BrokenClan are the underworld and are the opposite of MoonClan. The Plot- This is where you list your ideas for roleplaying. About HollyClan- This Los everything about HollyClan. Mystical Newspaper- This is the wiki's weekly newspaper. Character Adoption- This is a list of cats available to have whose users left. Apprentice-Mentor System- This is where you can go if your cats needs a mentor. Cats of HollyClan- This list all of the current Memebers of HollyClan. Category:Browse